Abduction
by wild-springflower
Summary: "Corstagg, which one are we taking?" "The smaller one, he'll make an easier target." Halif nodded determinedly; he tried to quell the flitter of doubt that was twisting nervous knots in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't. "Do you really think this will work?" "Of course. Thorin Oakenshield has lost much in his life. What wouldn't he be willing to pay to get his nephew back?"


**A/N: Okay, sorry this thing is ridiculously long, there just wasn't any good place to break it up. Fili and Kili are young in this, I really don't know how young cause I'm really bad at judging children's ages. Also, I am no expert on Dwarvish mythology or religious beliefs and I don't pretend to be, so please no flames if I've gotten anything wrong! Enjoy!**

The thick, lush foliage of the forest provided the perfect coverage for the two men to hide behind. They sat, hunched at the edge of a large clearing, watching the two smaller figures laughing; like wargs eyeing their unsuspecting prey.

"Corstagg, which one are we taking?" Halif hissed, wide brown eyes staring expectantly at his leader's scarred face.

"The smaller one, he'll make an easier target. You distract the other one, and I'll grab him."

Halif nodded determinedly; he tried to quell the flitter of doubt that was twisting nervous knots in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't. "Do you really think this will work?"

"Of course." Corstagg scoffed. "Thorin Oakenshield has lost much in his life." An evil smile overtook Corstagg's marred features, making Halif shiver involuntarily. "What wouldn't he be willing to pay to get his nephew back?"

 _*Earlier that same day*_

Fili groaned as he unsuccessfully attempted to stifle a tear-inducing yawn, large boots scuffing across the wooden floor. "Uncle, why must we be awake so early?"

Thorin refused to offer a worded reply, merely casting Fili a look that clearly read: 'you are of the line of Durin and you do not complain.' before continuing about his last minute checks for that day.

With a resigned sigh of defeat Fili lifted one heavy foot in front of the other and trudged towards the door.

He had made it four steps without toppling to the ground- a massive success by his standards- when he was suddenly assaulted from behind by a ball of energy.

Two dwarves tumbled to the floor in one colossal heap of entangled limbs and hair.

"Kili." Fili growled, blowing strands of his brother's brown locks away from his face.

The dwarf in question merely cackled somewhat manically before scrambling over his brother's body and vaulting down all four of their front steps, landing on the grass with a triumphant smirk leveled directly at his brother.

Fili glared up at his younger sibling between strands of blonde hair he didn't feel the need to move, refusing to stand from his new-found resting place atop the floor. "You are an obscenity of nature."

A wide grin broke the length of Kili's face before a barking laugh danced about the expanse of their front yard. Smile set firmly in place Kili turned and headed towards the shadowed road.

Fili released a long moan but stood and dusted his clothes off quickly, before his uncle saw him lazing about.

"Are you both ready?" The deep voice grumbled from the doorway, pack firmly resting on his shoulder.

"Yes Uncle Thorin!" Both nephews called, rushing to stand at the bottom of the steps, eagerly awaiting the plan for their morning.

The King looked the two boys up and down and Fili had to resist the urge to squirm under his gaze.

"Kili, do you have your canteen?" Thorin questioned.

Kili's eyes widened slightly, "oh yeah!" He gasped, dashing back up the stairs, past Thorin and towards their kitchen, too young to feel embarrassment for the rookie mistake.

' _He has time to learn.'_ Fili decided with a soft sigh, figuring that was also Thorin's line of thinking.

Kili raced back outside, full canteen grasped firmly between his small hands and gazed up at Thorin with excited brown eyes. "What adventures await us today Uncle?" The young dwarf demanded, his over-active imagination having already conjured up all sorts of fantastic scenarios for the day.

"Well, you and your brother will be gathering berries and herbs for your mother while I will attempt to bag us some meat for dinner."

"Oh." Kili's chest immediately deflated as he came to the conclusion that his day would be far less adventurous than he had originally hoped.

"We can always make a contest out of it." Fili was quick to amend his brother's mood; a pouty Kili was even harder to deal with than an overexcited one.

Fili knew his brother had risen to the bait when his eyes widened once again and a large smile captured the width of his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" He squealed, jumping up and down happily. "Let's go! Let's go!" And without any thought as to how traditionally disrespectful it would be, Kili raced up the steps and began to tug on Thorin's sleeve until the elder dwarf relented and began to walk forward.

With a rare smile reserved for family and close friends, Thorin ruffled Kili's hair fondly, then playfully shoved his shoulder. Kili shoved back, but even with all his might, the dwarfling could not make the Durin King stumble.

Fili watched in amazement as Kili darted playfully about in from of them. The sun had barely risen above the horizon, how his brother had boundless amounts of energy was a complete mystery.

"Make sure you keep an eye on your brother today." Thorin's deep voice penetrated Fili's train of thought, bringing him back to the present.

"I will Uncle." He promised easily.

"You know how much trouble Kili can get into if left to his own devices. I would not doubt him capable of burning the entire forest down."

A broad smile spread the width of Fili's face and he couldn't contain the laughter such an image caused, until he gave the scenario a bit more consideration and he realized such a thing happening was not only entirely plausible, but with Kili, frighteningly likely. "I won't leave him alone even for a moment Uncle." Fili promised once again, glancing up at the elder dwarf with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Because a moment is all it would take." The two finished together, Fili dissolving into a fit of laughter while Thorin's lips drifted upward at the corners.

The statement was a bit of a joke within their family, stemming from the time Kili was a tiny baby. Dis could often be heard muttering the phrase or something similar after catching the young dwarf climbing atop the cupboards, or covered in ash from the fireplace. Basically as far as Fili could remember, Kili had been in trouble from the moment he'd entered the world. Of course, he'd been involved in his fair share of schemes involving his younger brother in some way.

"Hey!" Kili called in annoyance. He was stopped directly in front of the entrance to the forest- Uncle forbade him to enter alone- arms crossed over his chest, boot tapping in obvious impatience at how slow his present company was moving. "What are you two talking about?"

Fili paused a moment, thinking, "Trolls!" He shouted, lunging for his younger sibling with outstretched fingers, fully prepared to start a tickle war. He always won anyway.

Kili released a squeal of terror as he dashed out of Fili's reach, his lips parted in a large, toothy grin.

Before an all-out battle could commence, Thorin called the attention of his nephews away from their game, saving Kili a most unfortunate fate at the hands of his brother.

"You two shall follow the left path to the clearing. Fili, you know of which one I speak?"

"Yes Uncle." It was a small nook less than one miles hike into the woods, surrounded by a variety of berry bushes, as well as some herbs and boletes his mother was quite fond of.

"Good. I shall head to the right to hunt. If you need anything just call, otherwise be sure to announce yourself. Am I understood?"

"Yes Uncle." Both boys chorused.

"Good. I will be no more than two hours. Be safe."

"You as well Uncle." Fili called to Thorin's retreating form before glancing at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "Shall we?"

Kili nodded excitedly, "I'm gonna beat you!"

"Unlikely!" Fili scoffed.

Kili took a few purposeful steps forward, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint. "Race you there!" The words had barely been spoken before Kili had dashed off into the woods, leaving a trail of snapped twigs and smashed shrubs in his wake.

Fili rolled his eyes. "Kili that's cheating!" He called to his brother's retreating form before taking off at a sprint.

Fili was easily able to catch up, but soon found Kili was stubbornly blocking the entire path, making passing nearly impossible. _Nearly_ being the key word. Fili ran up behind Kili, so close he was practically on top of the younger dwarf. In one fluid motion, Fili wrapped his arms around Kili's slender waist, bodily lifting Kili off his feet, and deposited him on his butt directly behind Fili on the path.

Kili blinked a moment in confused shock before he scrambled back to his feet and dashed to catch up with his brother. Being significantly smaller in size, Kili could not pull the same trick Fili had. Still, he had other methods. Kili waited until the small clearing was just in sight before enacting his devious plan. With a battle cry that would put orcs to shame, Kili lunged at his brother with all his might, sending both dwarves crashing to the forest floor. Kili then scrambled over his brother's body to get to the clearing, kicking up dirt and weeds along with way.

Fili sputtered, momentarily blinded he blinked dirt away from his eyes. Never one to accept defeat, Fili lunged after his brother, the taste of dirt still on his tongue, and once again both dwarves found themselves lying face first on the ground.

Although Fili had a sturdy grip on Kili's legs the younger dwarf stubbornly continued to claw his way towards the clearing, dragging Fili along behind him. With one final, tremendous heave Kili slapped his hand against the ground inside the clearing, officially winning the race.

Both brothers quickly dissolved into a fit of laughter, brushing the dirt off their clothing, completely oblivious to the two pairs of eyes tracking their every move.

"Good race brother!" Kili smiled as he held out his hand.

"You are a worthy opponent." Fili remarked, gripping Kili's hand and pulling him in for a noogie, eliciting a yelp of protest from the younger dwarf.

Kili wriggled his way out of his brother's grip and shoved Fili once for good measure, but there was a smile on his face the entire time.

Both dwarves enjoyed their unsupervised time away from the house, where they could escape from all the expectations placed upon them and just act like crazy children.

With a fond smile Fili brushed some dirt out of Kili's hair before pulling out a small folded basked and handing it to his brother. "You get the berries okay? I'll pick some herbs for mother."

Kili nodded happily, unfolding the basket and plopping himself on the ground next to the nearest batch of berries.

Fili produced a second basket out of his knapsack and made his way to the edge of the clearing, where he knew the herbs his mother liked grew.

The two siblings had been gathering their respective vegetation in contented silence. Fili believed the afternoon to be passing by quite well, Kili's basket was a little less than half-way full and the forest was still intact.

Unfortunately Fili had thought too soon. The snap of twigs drew his attention away from the herbs he'd been inspecting and a yelp of surprise directed it immediately to Kili. The sight before his eyes sent daggers of fear shooting through his heart.

Two men, two very large men, had just made their way out of the woods. One with short, dark hair and brown eyes held Kili securely within his grasp, the tiny dwarf's attempted struggles not even phasing the man. The other one wore a sadistic smile, grotesquely stretching the scar that extended from his left ear to his jaw on the opposite side. His light green eyes were cold and uncaring as he twisted a very threatening knife between his fingers.

Scar-Face jutted his chin towards Fili and it quickly became apparent who the leader of the two was.

The lackey shoved Kili at his boss roughly before stalking towards Fili, a malicious glint in his brown eyes. But Fili couldn't bring himself to care, the entirety of his attention focused on the knife pressed against his baby brother's throat.

"Release my brother immediately and no harm will come to you." Fili stated, voice as deep as he could make it.

Kili's wide eyes flashed with worry and more than a little surprise. He'd never heard Fili sound so menacing.

Apparently Brown-Eyes wasn't quite as smart as Fili had originally guessed because the man actually paused in his advance to glance questioningly back at his boss.

"What are you waiting for?" Scar-Face snapped, "We haven't got all day and we can't have that one following us."

Kili's eyes seemed to widen even further, glancing desperately between Brown-Eyes and his brother.

"Listen here," Fili conducted his best impression of a menacing Thorin, "do you have any idea who we are? You cannot hope-"

"Of course I know who you are." Scar-Face sneered. "Why would I waste my time on two insignificant dwarflings? Now, descendants of the line of Durin are a much more special breed of dwarf."

Fili's breath hitched in his throat, eyes darting to meet Kili's immediately. If those men knew who they were, who they were related to, then this was no ordinary encounter. And Fili couldn't help but fear their intentions were far more sinister than he'd first believed.

Fili's eyes darted about the small clearing, desperately searching for some sort of weapon. The only thing he found were the small stones scattered across the forest floor. Bending down Fili hastily grabbed a handful of stones and began pelting them at his assailants.

"Kili run!" He shouted, throwing a particularly large stone at Scar-Face. The projectile vaulted through the air and smacked solidly above the man's eye.

At that moment Kili began to struggle anew, and with the added advantage of Scar-Face's surprise, was actually able to break free.

Brown-Eyes lunged but Kili was able to scurry out of the way, racing eagerly to his brother's side.

"Go find Uncle Thorin!" Fili commanded.

Kili shook his head desperately, "No, Fi I'm not going without you!"

A low growl from Scar-Face drew the brothers' attention back to the clearing, and the man who was currently wiping blood out of his eye from the cut on his brow. "Take care of the blonde!" He roared at his companion, angry gaze landing directly on Kili.

"Kili, go! Now!"

Kili gulped, but turned to run nonetheless. He had every intention of following his brother's orders and finding Uncle Thorin, but a cry followed by a sickening thwack made him stop short. When he turned back to the clearing it was to see Brown-Eyes standing over the prone form of his brother splayed out at the roots of a large tree.

"No." He gasped, staring in shocked horror at the small stream of blood staining Fili's golden hair. He didn't even notice Scar-Face until the man had wrapped a muscular arm around his middle and hoisted Kili over his shoulder.

"Let's go." He called to his lackey, turning to walk back into the depths of the forest.

Kili watched Brown-Eyes turn away from his brother and begin to follow Scar-Face. With a jolt Kili realized they intended to leave his brother there, alone and bleeding in the forest. It could be over an hour before Thorin even went to meet them at the entrance to the woods, he couldn't even say for sure how long after that Thorin would wait to search for them.

His eyes widened and his breathing sped up. He couldn't let them leave Fili there! "No, no!" He cried, wiggling his body desperately. The man's grip held firm though, and even if Kili had been able to get free, he was one tiny dwarf against two very large men. He wouldn't have stood a chance. Suddenly his Uncle's words flirted through his mind, _'if you need anything, just call'_. He had never needed his Uncle more than at that moment.

Sending up a quick prayer to Aule that his plan would work, he filled his lungs with as much air as he possibly could, then released it in one loud cry. "THORIN!"

Kili screamed. He screamed louder and longer than he had in his entire life, desperation and pure determination allowing him to ignore the ache from lack of oxygen.

He didn't know how long he screamed. Vaguely, Kili registered Scar-Face demanding his silence, being flipped roughly off the man's shoulder, a stinging in his cheek when Scar-Face resorted to slapping. Finally Kili could scream no longer. The shout tapered off into a gasping breath and the clearing was left cloaked in near silence.

"You stupid child!" Scar-Face growled, back-handing Kili with so much force he fell to the ground.

"Corstagg, let's just forget about this! Get outta here before Oakenshield arrives!" Brown-Eyes pleaded.

"I have not wasted months of planning for this! Gag the child and move out!" Scar-Face, or Corstagg as the other man had called him, commanded.

"Corstagg please! I beg of you, think of the consequences!"

"Halif, I have thought of the consequences! And I did not bring you along so you could cower at the slightest problem. Now gag the child, or I will gag _you_ and leave you behind." Corstagg hissed, drawing his sword and scanning the perimeter.

Halif stepped forward, ripping a portion off his shirt to use as a gag. Kili refused to succumb to fear, glancing up at the man determinedly. "My Uncle will find you. And then he will kill you." He stated. Halif halted in his advance, for the first time that afternoon the man could tell Kili wasn't bluffing, and it terrified him.

Movement in the woods caught Kili's attention and he could barely make out the bow-wielding silhouette of his Uncle. A smirk overtook his features and his glare snapped to Corstagg, "Too late."

Corstagg's eyes widened slightly, before they narrowed, a fire burning within them. Before Kili could even blink he'd been snatched off the ground and clutched tightly to Corstagg's body, a knife blade pressed firmly against his throat.

"Release him." A deep voice demanded from across the small expanse.

"Thorin Oakenshield." Corstagg laughed, Kili could feel the man's chest resonating with each sound.

"I do not know you, but your quarrel must be with me. Release my nephew immediately."

"Oh no, I have no specific quarrel with you Son of Thrain. I am, however, in need of a large sum of money. You will pay it to me for the safe release of your nephew."

Thorin took one measured step out of the woods, bow drawn. He quickly took stock of the clearing, noting Fili's prone form with worry. "Whatever rumors of riches you have heard are false. I have barely enough money to support my family."

"You lie!" Corstagg hissed. Kili winced at the blade drew blood.

Anger flashed behind Thorin's normally calm eyes. "Why would I lie about such a thing?"

"To trick me into releasing your nephew! Such tricks will not work on me! I am taking the boy with me, and if you do not pay what I demand, he will be killed." As if to prove his point Corstagg dug the knife further into Kili's throat, two more streaks of blood falling to meet the first in the folds of his shirt.

A look of desperation overtook Thorin's face and Kili decided immediately that he did not like it. "I would not lie! Any riches I was once entitled lie entombed in the Lonely Mountain under the protection of a dragon! I travel to numerous towns and work whatever labor they offer to provide just enough for my family to survive. We do not have any sum to spare!"

"You are lying!" Corstagg shouted, "You must be."

"Please just, release the boy."

"Corstagg you heard him! He has no money! Please, I beg of you, abandon this foolish mission!"

"Foolish?" Corstagg's eyes darted to his desperate partner and it was the distraction Thorin had been waiting for.

Without so much as blinking, Thorin loosed his arrow, the sharp tip embedding itself deeply in the flesh of Corstagg's right shoulder.

The shock served enough of a diversion to allow Kili to worm his way free, but a blaze was burning in Corstagg's eyes. Ignoring the agony in his shoulder Corstagg raised his arm and prepped the knife to throw at Kili's retreating back.

"Corstagg no!" Halif shouted at the same moment Thorin roared, "Kili down!" And in one swift motion Thorin had pulled out another arrow, taken aim, and let it fly.

Kili flopped immediately to the ground, ducking just in time to dodge the knife that went soaring over his head. He heard a wet squelch, then a loud thump, and when he turned back around Corstagg was lying limp on the forest floor, an arrow shaft protruding from his jugular.

Halif's wide-eyed gaze darted from Thorin, to Carstagg's body, then back up to Thorin. With a squeak of terror Halif turned and scrambled out of the clearing, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to escape.

For a moment no one moved, and a tense silence fell over the clearing. Then Thorin shoulder his bow and took two long strides to the tree Fili was still laying underneath. "Kili, what happened?"

Kili stood and stumbled his way over to Thorin in a daze. "They were going to leave Fili behind." Kili whispered breathlessly, eyes wide and slightly glazed.

Thorin prodded at the wound on Fili's forehead that was still lazily oozing blood, eliciting a groan of pain from the younger dwarf. "Fili?" Thorin called gently. "Fili are you with us lad?"

"Thorin? Are you finished hunting already?" With much difficulty Fili pried his eyes open. He took a moment to process his memories and remember the events that had transpired but as soon as he did, Fili shot off the ground, blue eyes alight with worry. "Kili! Where's Kili? They were trying to take him!"

"Fili, your brother is unharmed. See for yourself."

Fili followed Thorin's extended arm and he visibly relaxed when he saw his younger brother standing a few feet away from where the two were crouched. "Kili?" Fili called, a little unnerved by the younger dwarf's silence.

Kili lifted his tear-filled gaze from the deceased body of Corstagg and couldn't contain his sobs any longer.

Fili stood and unsteadily made his way to his shaking younger sibling. "Hush, it's okay now. Everything's over."

"W-when you f-fell, and didn't get back up." Kili hiccupped, large tears trailing his cheeks. "They were just going t-to leave you he-here."

"Well they didn't Kili. I am safe, thanks to you. And I will never leave you alright? I promise I will always be here for you."

Kili nodded, his eyes drying and breathing evening out. "Me too." He promised back, lunging forward and wrapping his tiny arms around his brother in a tight hug.

Fili hugged back, laying a gentle kiss atop Kili's forehead before they both stood, relying on each other to walk back over to Thorin.

"Your baskets?" Thorin asked quietly.

Kili just pointed to where the baskets full of fruit and herbs were lying. Thorin walked over and scooped them both up in one hand. "Alright, we'll head home now. You two will go clean yourselves up immediately while I distract Dis, let's try not to mention this to her, agreed?"

Fili and Kili exchanged a knowing glance, already imagining the way their mother would fret over them if she knew the events that had transpired in the woods that day.

"Agreed." They said in unity, smiling up at their Uncle before shuffling their way towards the forest trail, more than ready to spend the rest of their evening curled up in front of a fire, content in the safety and warmth their house would provide.


End file.
